


He won't hurt you anymore

by Echo_the_gecko



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_the_gecko/pseuds/Echo_the_gecko
Summary: Warning-Janus kisses Virgil without consentJanus cheats on Virgil and Virgil has enough of it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	He won't hurt you anymore

Virgil walked into the apartment he shared with his roommate and boyfriend. Boyfriend? He didn’t know anymore it was complicated.

Virgil walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle.

He heard Remus shuffle in and said: “He did it again didn’t he?”

Virgil turned around and glared at him before answering “Yeah.” and turned around and put his head down trying not to cry.

He felt Remus wrap an arm around my shoulder. Remus whispered “You need to leave him or he will keep hurting you, you can’t keep letting him.

Virgil whispered, “I can’t, no one else would want me, or he could kick me out."

Remus turned him around and lifted his face up and said “I won’t let him kick you out” Virgil nodded.

The door opened and Janus waltzed in with a smug look on his face.

He walked into the kitchen and went over in an attempt to hug Virgil.

Remus stood in front of Virgil and Janus asked “What the hell are you doing Remus?”

Remus said “Stopping you from hurting our friend.”

Janus rolled his eyes “He’s my boyfriend move over.”

“Not anymore”

Remus and Janus both looked at Virgil. Virgil stood to move in front of Remus and said “We’re done.”

Janus rolled his eyes and just walked to his room. Remus said, “I’m proud of you Virge.”

Virgil nodded and whispered, “I’m just gonna head to bed, night.”

Remus responded and gave Virgil a side hug. Virgil retreated into his room and Remus followed soon after.

When Virgil woke up he trudged into the kitchen and made coffee. When he was pouring his coffee he heard someone walk in. He turned around and saw Janus.

Janus walked over to him and pushed him against the counter trapping his wrists.

Virgil fought against him and said, "get out of my way asshole."

Janus smirked and said, "you didn't mean what you said last night" and leaned in to kiss him.

When his lips connected to Virgil's, Virgil felt Janus get ripped away and heard Janus fall.

He looked up and saw Remus stand over Janus threatening him and Janus running away.

Remus walked over and asked "Can I hug you? Virgil flung himself into Remus's arms and broke down.

Remus felt his heartbreak and slowly stroked Virgil's hair and whispered "It's okay storm cloud, he won't hurt you again."

They migrated to the couch and turned black cauldron on. Halfway through the movie Virgil fell asleep with his head in Remus's lap.

Remus leaned down and whispered, "I'm gonna protect you, I promise, I love you." And kissed his temple.

A few months passed and Janus moved out with his boyfriend or has Virgil liked to call him 'Temporary boy toy".

One night during a movie Virgil paused it.

Remus looked at him and asked "Are you okay? You never pause Black cauldron."

Virgil said, "I have something to confess, Remus I-I have feelings for you."

Remus smiled and lifted Virgil's face up and said "I've wanted to hear you say that for so long" Virgil moved closer and let his lips touch Remus's.

Their lips moved in sync and pulled away only to breathe.

Remus looked into Virgil's eyes and asked, "will you be my boyfriend?" Virgil nodded and connected their lips again.


End file.
